narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Three Kage Summit: Hakkingakure Joins the Alliance
Platinum joins Hakkingakure As Hira Uchiha and his team Platinum, now with all of ites members, headed down the road "Okay guys we are headed to Hakkingakure." said Hira with his new Madara armor. "I'm liking the Madara armor. It suits you perfectly." Sannoto Senju said jokingly as he smiled at Hira. "Now why are we headed to Hakkingakure? I'm sorry I wasn't paying close attention during the meeting," Sannoto said, with a grin "the Sixth Hakkinkage called us here this is where my mother lived and my farther became the student of Kohara Osawa so he wanted us to go there." Yoshitsune Uchiha and the rest of his villagers were heading back to Gingagakure after forming an alligence with Kagegakure. The group expected to arrive home within a day or so. "Maybe we could meet him." said Hara Hōzuki. Zangetsu Hōzuki heared a voice nearby and alerted the Gensokage. Hira heard him and used Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken and they caught his shirt. Zangetsu used the Hydrification Technique and avoided the shuriken. "It's like Hōseki's Crystal Release!" exclaimed Zangetsu as he solidified. "Woah!" said a startled Sannoto as he looked over at his partner Hira. "Who are you?" said Hira as he looked at the ninjas. "Question is who are you, trying to attack my shinobi?" asked an angry Yoshitsune. "I am Hira Uchiha who are you" asked Hira while activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan "This could turn out badly, for that guy right there." Sannoto thought to himself, as he looked at the angry Yoshitsune. "Look, we have no problem with you at all, but I will not hesitate to attack you if you attempt to hurt my partner Hira." threatened Sannoto. "Look please forgive me and my partners we were only on are way to Hakkingakure." said Hira trying to sound political. "The Eternal Mangekyō? How scary, using it immidiately." sarcastically said Yoshitsune. "If you wanted to seem immediating, you shouldn't have used that." said Yoshitsune to the other Uchiha. The clan heads gathered up and stood being their kage, ready for a fight with the other group. "Why would you attempt to be political after activating such a powerful Kekkei Genkai? You don't seem to be bright when it comes to dealing with other shinobi." said the normally silent Dendō Kangoku. "Hmmm? I understand where this is leading to." said Sannoto pulling his unique from his back. "Now, move or I will kill you." Sannoto said threateningly. "Sannoto calm down." said Hira as he looked at Dendō. "Go ahead, stab me honey. It will only hurt you, you stupid barbarian." laughed Kibou Utsukushii. "You think I'm gonna be scared of a dragon blade? I am a dragon king!" exclaimed Naien Ryūou. "Calm down everybody. There is no need to be so hostile... yet." said Yoshitsune calming down. "Hmph, hey you Uchiha," Sannoto said as he pointed to Yoshitsune "control your pets, or I will." exclaimed Sannoto. "What did you call my friends?" asked Yoshitsune with high amounts of malice. Yoshitsune reached for his sword but Taifū Uchiha grabbed his arm. "Dad don't, they aren't worth your effort." said the young ninja to his father. "Exactly, we aren't worth your effort", sarcastically said by Sannoto, who placed his sword back into its holder. "Hira, let's continue!", Sannoto said. Chikara Shima, as he walked away, made wood wrap around the legs of the Senju. "Sannoto why must you get us in trouble" said Hara as she used her Water Gun Technique to cut the wood. "Look I think we got of the wrong foot, I only used the attack because of my sharp senses, I get them from my dad." jokingly said Hira. "Do you wanna fight or something you bunch of idiots?" asked Zangetsu. "Stop Zangetsu." said Yoshitsune."Yoshitsune you seem like a strong leader" said Hira as he pulled out his hand to shake. Sannoto moved his finger upwards and pointed it at, Zangestu. "Your first", Said Sannoto as lava emerged from the ground directly beneath his feet."Sannoto" said Hira in a mean tone. "Ugh...Fine!', said Sannoto as he released his technique before the lava could reach Zagnestu. "We will be on are way I hope we meet again" said HIra as him and His Team made there leave. Escorting the Hakkinkage As the sun goses down Hira and the team set up camp."The village is not to far from here we should get there by tomorrow" said Hira as he lit a fire. "That's good to hear, I can't wait to get there", said Sannoto, who was laying down looking into the sky."Sannoto did you really mean what you said back there" said Hara as she was putting up her tent."Hmmm? What are you talking about?", Sannoto asked as he continued to look at the sky."When you said that you wont let anyone harm your team-mates" said Hara as she put her hand on her hips. Zangetsu jumped into a pond near the campsite for his villagers, producing a loud splash."what was that" said Hara as she hugged Sannoto in fear,with Hira looking at him. "Huh? Hehe, I'm really enjoying this hug", Sannoto said as he stood up while taking his blade out. Zangetsu let out a sigh of relaxation in his natural element. Taifū and Kibou also jumped into the pond."wait lest not attack them maybe they just want to talk" said Hira as looked at Hara, Hara then looks up and pushes Sannoto "why were you hugging me" said Hara knowing that it was her. "Huh? Why was i hugging you? You were hugging me!", said a smiling Sannoto as he looked over at the three shinobi. "Now for you guys", Sannoto said, cruel like. The two ANBU gaurds, Reitō-ō Yuki and Sakin, were patrolling the pond to make sure the previous group of shinobi didn't try to take the gensokage's son Category:Pythonraptor Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Pythonraptor Category:Pythonraptor Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Pythonraptor